Sarah Black
by Karonhisake
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter, but abandoned her before she was born. When she is 15, however, he meets her for the first time, only to be killed in the MoM. Sarah has to start school at Hogwarts. ok my summary is rubbish. Just read on... ON HIATUS!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way or form :( A/N This one has been brooding on my mind so I had to write it. That means I'll be updating two stories, but that might mean that sometimes one will be updated and the other won't. This story might be slightly choppy to start with :s. Sorry if it is. The first few paragraphs might confuse you, but all will be revealed ...  
  
... indicates thoughts.  
  
Sarah Black Chapter 1: News  
  
It was the third week in the holidays, and Harry Potter was sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Dumbledore had arranged for him to stay there for the last few weeks of the holiday, much amiss to Mrs Weasley's invitations for Harry to stay at the Burrow.  
Harry sat eating his ice cream, thinking about the past month – mainly Sirius' death. He still couldn't cope with it. Harry was just drifting into a daydream when he saw movement ahead, and looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the table in front, in a chair that was facing him.  
'Potter,' Malfoy sneered, with venom in his voice. 'Got kicked out of your house again?'  
Harry narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him; he had had enough on his mind lately. Much to Malfoy's annoyance, he didn't answer.  
'Not answering because it's the truth, Potter?' Malfoy drawled. Harry just continued eating his ice cream. He could see the anger on Malfoy's face. Draco got up from where he was sitting and put his hands on Harry's table, his face livid. He leaned over, and said in barely more than a whisper, 'Answer me Potter.'  
Harry was just about to say something to Malfoy when a girl ran up to his enemy and hugged him from behind. 'Hi Draco,' she said happily. Malfoy turned around and kissed the girl on the lips, a smile playing on his own. 'Hi Sarah,' he whispered.  
Harry laughed. 'Pansy will be upset.' Malfoy flushed – something that looked quite foreign on his face – and the girl looked at Harry quizzically. Harry had to admit, she wasn't bad looking. She had shoulder- length, black, feathered hair, and her eyes were a grey-blue colour. Harry looked away – the girl reminded him too much of his deceased godfather, for some reason.  
'What do you mean?' she asked Harry. He looked down at his ice cream, and muttered, 'It's – uh, it's nothing.'  
Malfoy, who was getting annoyed, kissed the girl again, and said, 'Let's get some ice-cream.' The girl whoever, was still looking at Harry, and he was aware of it. Some of Harry's hair was getting in his face, so he pushed it out of the way, revealing his scar. The girl gasped, and whispered to Malfoy, 'That's Harry Potter!'  
Malfoy nodded. 'Yes, I know. I see enough of him at school.' he scowled. The girl, however, did not notice this.  
'Aren't you going to introduce me then?' she asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Malfoy sighed. She always found ways to twist him around her finger. He turned around, and said, 'Sarah, this is Harry Potter. Potter, this is my girlfriend,' he emphasised the last word, 'Sarah Jones.'  
Sarah interrupted. 'Actually, Draco, that's what I'm here to talk about. I found out a couple of months ago, but I didn't want to tell you by owl, I wanted to tell you in person.' she hesitated. 'Um ... should we get our ice creams now?' she asked Malfoy, who nodded, and began to walk away. Sarah followed. After a while they walked to the table that Draco had been sat at before he had stood up, and began to talk. Harry couldn't help but 'overhear'.  
'So, what do you want to tell me?' Malfoy asked her, kindly but sternly. Harry noticed that Dra- Malfoy had changed instantly when he was around her. He was less – for want of a better word – evil.  
'I er, I ...' she muttered, not knowing how to say it. Malfoy just nodded encouragingly. 'My last name.' she managed, before looking down at her Knickerbocker glory.  
'Your last name what?' Malfoy asked inquisitively.  
'I-it's changed.' Sarah told him. Malfoy just looked at her, puzzled.  
'To what? Why?' he asked, getting impatient. Sarah took a breath, and said, 'Two months ago, I found out that I'd been adopted when I was just over one year old.' she took a breath, in which Harry thought, When she was one? Maybe Voldemort killed her parents, like mine.But then a thought nagged Harry. If her parents were killed, then why wasn't she? Unless ... No.  
Malfoy saw that she didn't know what to say next, and so tried to help her tell him. 'So – so, what happened? Who were your parents? Were they married?'  
Sarah sighed. Draco was bombarding her with questions. Before he could ask any more, she put her hand up. 'Enough questions. I'll try answering them all as I go along.' she sighed again. 'Look, Draco, I was an accident.' She looked him in the eye.  
Draco's eyes had widened, and so had Harry's. 'Wh-what?' Draco stuttered, eyes still wide. 'How can you be an accident?' he exclaimed. 'How do you know?'  
Sarah shook her head. 'I don't know – but I think that's the truth.'  
'Why?'  
'Because – because even though my parents had been in a serious relationship, when my father found out that my mother was pregnant, he ran away.' she looked down at her ice cream again, and then added, 'Although, he did find out that she was a Death Eater on the same day, so who knows?' she raised her hands up in question at this, and Draco shrugged.  
'So,' Draco began, 'who were your parents?' Sarah smiled at him a vague smile. 'It's quite funny really,' she told him. 'One was a Death Eater, the other was an accused Death Eater – still is, except, except h-he's dead.' she looked down again.  
Harry's eyes widened even more in shock. It couldn't be who he thought it was – could it? No.he reassured himself, but that was the only person who he knew of that could fit that description.  
Malfoy hadn't realised though, and was waiting for names. 'So ... Who was your father?' Sarah gulped as she looked back at Draco, into his silver eyes.  
'It was – it was,' she paused, wondering whether she should tell him. 'Sirius Black.' she said bluntly, putting her head in her hands.  
It was him.Harry thought. So why'd he never tell me he had a daughter? Unless, unless he never knew?  
Draco stared at his girlfriend in shock. 'Sirius Black?' he asked disbelievingly. He shook his head. He would deal with this later. 'So who's your mother?'  
Sarah looked up at Draco, surprised. She'd expected him to explode, or something. Not a cool, calm question. 'Tania Moore.' she stated.  
This just gets better and better.Draco thought. 'Traitor.' he muttered under his breath. Sarah looked at him quizzically, but he just waved his hand as if to say it was nothing. His thoughts turned back to Sirius. 'Wait a second,' he said, realising something. 'You said that Black was dead.' he stated. Sarah nodded.  
'Didn't you know?' he shook his head.  
'How'd he die?' Draco asked. If it wasn't for the fact that Sirius was Sarah's father, he would be smirking at Potter right now.  
Sarah shook her head. 'I don't know.' Harry almost choked on his ice cream. Sarah turned around and looked at him. 'Are you okay?' Harry nodded, and then shook his head.  
'Potter, for Merlin's sake, give her a straight answer.' Draco snarled at Harry. Harry coughed and then began to speak. 'I'm okay.' he told her, and she started to turn back round, but Harry said desperately, 'Wait!' Malfoy gave him a strange look and Sarah said, 'Yes?'  
'It doesn't matter.' Harry murmured after seeing Malfoy stare malevolently at him. Why don't you just tell her?he asked himself.  
Sarah turned around after giving Harry a concerned look, and then asked Draco, 'Why was my mother a traitor?'  
Draco fiddled around with his fingers. 'She was a Death Eater spy. A two-faced git.' he snarled.  
'Well, at least she was doing the right thing.' Sarah said bluntly. Draco blinked.  
'What do you mean, "The right thing"?'  
'What I mean is that she was helping the good side, the white side.' Sarah told him.  
Draco gaped at her, not believing her words. 'What?' he stood up angrily. 'You want the white side? Fine. Go to the light side. See if I care.'  
Sarah looked at Draco sorrowfully. 'Come with me?' she asked. Draco shook his head.  
'You know I can't. My father would kill me!' he exclaimed, shuddering. Harry's head shot up. He never knew that Malfoy had been scared of his father. Malfoy looked over Sarah's shoulder, and saw Harry gaping at him. He recomposed himself, and said; 'Anyway, I belong on the other side.' his face was blank of emotion. 'Plus, the Dark Lord will be the one who reigns.' he looked at Potter all the time he said this. Harry just scowled at him, returning to his almost empty ice cream. Sarah looked at Draco. 'W- Why?' she stuttered.  
'Because,' Draco began, 'He is the Dark Lord. All shall fear him, fear his name. He shall rule the world, and no one will be able to stop him. Not even The-Boy-Who-Lived!' the last sentence he directed at Harry.  
Sarah gaped open-mouthed at Draco. He'd never acted like this before to her, never in the two years they had been together in. She turned round, wondering what Draco was looking at, and saw Harry watching them. She then turned back to Draco, and hissed, 'How dare you say that? How dare you!' She was tempted to slap Draco, but saw a flutter of emotion on his face – as though he was sorry, and then suddenly not again.  
'We're over, Black.' he sneered at her. 'You can go and creep over to Dumbledore and his little goody-two-shoe followers. But believe me, you would have survived longer if you'd stuck with me.' He gave her one last look, and stormed away from the parlour, not looking back once.  
Sarah watched him for a few seconds, and then turned her attention to her ice cream, and then to Draco's. He had barely touched it.  
Harry, having finished his ice cream, made his way to leave the parlour, but Sarah called him over. 'Harry!' she said, wanting to talk to someone.  
Harry turned to look at her. 'Yes?' he asked.  
'Come sit with me. Draco didn't finish his sundae and I wouldn't want to waste it. I wouldn't be able to eat it all myself.' She smiled, and indicated towards Draco's chair. Harry nodded and sat in the seat across from Sarah, who leaned forward, as if to talk more seriously to Harry.  
'Have a nice time eavesdropping?' she asked him. Harry spluttered, making Sarah laugh. 'Oh, come on, it was obvious! You started choking when I asked about my father's death!' at this her face became more solemn.  
Should I ask him now, or later?she thought to herself.  
'I-I ...' Harry stuttered, wondering how to say his thoughts. Just tell her how he died.he thought. She deserves to know.  
Sarah decided to change the subject slightly. 'I've heard you're a great man, Harry Potter.' Harry just gawked at her, not sure what to say. 'Sirius told me all about you.' 'So you met Sirius then?' Harry interrupted her. Sarah nodded.  
'I ... I stayed over at his house the night before he died.' She stated. Harry opened his mouth in shock. 'Oh my ... I didn't realise ...' he said apologetically.  
'You didn't know.' She told him. 'I was there when they sent for him to go to the Ministry. I wasn't allowed to come, they said it wouldn't be safe.'  
'Wait – you weren't allowed to come even though me, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were there?' Harry asked, bemused. Sarah nodded.  
'Yeah – that's right – the famous Harry Potter can strut anywhere he likes, and others have to follow him and pick up the pieces – the remnants of what he's left behind!' her voice rose in volume and shook. Anger was suddenly piercing through her. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that the boy in front of her was the source of it. 'Sarah I - ' Harry began, but Sarah stood up.  
'Forget it.' She snarled, and stormed away. What did I do?Harry asked himself. What did I do?  
  
AN: Took soo long to write, but is so much easier to write than the marauders fan fic! Thought I'd stop here, otherwise I'd ramble on for another million words or whatever! Anyway, please R&R! 


End file.
